rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Eye
The Eye is an item that has appeared in several of the Cube Escape games. Cube Escape: The Lake With the crowbar, the player can break open a wood panelling to find an eye hidden in the wall. It is a piece of the pentagram to spawn a Corrupted Soul, and placed on the tree grown out of the fish. Cube Escape: Seasons During Fall, the player must flip through the channels of the TV to collect a black cube. Once the cube is taken, blood starts to drip down from the ceiling. The lamp is now replaced by a huge eye surrounded by a pool of blood. Interacting with the eye, it will slowly close and eventually revealed to be only a hallucination. A photo piece falls from the light, needed to travel further in time to the Winter. Cube Escape: Case 23 Once the player has reached the Chapel, there is a statue where its forehead, eyes, and mouth can be turned to a different position. Changing the statue's face to the first combination, it will spit out an eye, which is then in turn used for the second combination. Also at the bottom of the statue, there is a bird's eye, which can be placed in a bird skull locked inside one of the compartments. When the eye is put into the skull, the beak will open to reveal another key that opens a compartment containing a fetus in a jar. Rusty Lake Hotel In Mr. Rabbit's room, there is a shell game on the table. At first there is a pebble, but once it is shuffled multiple times it becomes an eye. After this, the player must open the tall cabinet with three locks, which Mr. Rabbit will be standing in. Placing a triangle stone into the slot on the door, Mr. Rabbit's head becomes a skull, which the eye can then be put into. Closing and reopening the door, Mr. Rabbit is gone and in his stead are three swords used to kill him. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1870, James dies and his body is kept in a coffin in the house for the ceremonial wake. Moving his hands to the side reveals an Eye inside his coat. Two coins are placed over his eyes, causing him to open his mouth. The second Eye can be taken off of his tongue. With both Eyes, the player puts them into the empty sockets of the statue bust, which opens a secret compartment with a knife inside. Later in 1904, Albert uses two voodoo dolls to control his brother Samuel and his wife Ida. When the button eyes of the dolls are cut off with scissors, Samuel and Ida's Eyes are removed, killing them. The two Eyes are then placed into two jars, becoming the fifth and sixth sacrifice. Rusty Lake Paradise During the Eighth Plague, the player uses the Goat to lure over a giant mantis, which in turn kills the Goat. The eyes can then be taken and given to Elizabeth, who places them over her own eyes. By looking into these eyes, the player can see through the eyes carved on the trees outside. This reveals the location of a locked box buried in the ground, which holds a mist horn capable of clearing the plague. Cube Escape: Paradox The eye appears in a jar on the bookcase, along with three empty jars. When the eye and three other organs are balanced in the jars, a plaque on the brain jar is revealed to say that Dale's brain has become useless and advises the player call A. Vanderboom for more information. When the player has their future mind, watch a channel on the television showing the Woman standing in the Forest. She slowly comes closer until her eye covers the entire screen. The eye follows the player around the room, appearing in the mirror and window, looking in certain directions to lead the player back to the Woman. She disappears leaving behind the woman statue. Trivia *In Cube Escape: The Mill, the eye shows up in the negative memories of the Woman. *Extracting Samuel and Ida's eyes in the Steam version of Rusty Lake: Roots will earn the player an achievement. Gallery Lake tree.png|The Eye in Cube Escape: The Lake. Statue eye.png|The Eye in Cube Escape: Case 23. RabbitEye.png|The Eye in Rusty Lake Hotel. RootsEye1.png|The Eye from James' coat in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsSamuelIda2.png|The Eyes taken from Samuel and Ida in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsEye3.png|The Eyes collected as sacrifices in Rusty Lake: Roots. ElizabethEyes.png|The Eyes in Rusty Lake Paradise. EyeParadox1.png|The Eye in Cube Escape: Paradox. EyeParadox2.png|The Eye in Cube Escape: Paradox. Category:Objects